


Burning

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coda, F/M, FT 425, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His touch burns and he still confuses the hell out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

Even through the panic and the confusion, his touch burns her, her hand, her shoulder, her thighs. It’s a peripheral thing, though, compared to the fear that they’re gonna fall off the beast they’re riding because  _he can’t be bothered to look forward_. Because whatever this is that’s making him so intense (more so than usual, she thinks), is more important to him that watching the road right now.

So she lets her confusion take over.  _(It’s safer for her poor heart. She hates what his touch and his scorching gaze can still do to her focus after a year of absence.)_

 _Because she doesn’t understand it._  She gets him promising Juvia he’d get Gray back to her (even he isn’t so obtuse as to not notice the girl’s feelings, hell, the _entire country_  probably knows). But the way he’s promising  _to Lucy_ , like it means  _so much more than just bringing their friend back._.. she just doesn’t understand it.

This is the sort of reckless, vicious determination he usually reserves for the Big Bad - for Jellal at the Tower, for the Rogue from that horrible future. And she can’t understand what about Gray’s disappearance now has got him just as fierce.

And she’s honestly a tiny bit afraid of finding out.

So she distracts herself from his burning touch and his burning eyes and his _confusing everything_  and forcibly redirects his head and attention to the road they’re speeding on.

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote because how can I not with a chapter like 425? XD


End file.
